


Through the Wall (Through the Wall)

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are Neighbors, Harry speaks a little french, M/M, Mechanic Louis, Smut, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, but that doesn't matter, but that doesn't matter either, it's all just fluff, it's set in Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt </p><p>"We live in adjacent apartment and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room.  I'm really sorry oh my God you're naked" AU from qulcksilvers.tumblr.com</p><p> </p><p>And that's pretty much what I did.  That's where it started anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wall (Through the Wall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieduptwoships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieduptwoships/gifts).



> I want to say a quick thank you to Anitra for supporting me when I tell her that I am writing an entire fic in a day. You're good people. I love you.
> 
> So, I took this prompt with three days to finish. I absolutely loved all of your prompts, and would love to do more with them. I wish I had more time. I really hope that everyone that actively participated in this exchange got a fic, and one that they enjoyed. 
> 
> I know I'm not the best writer, or the most coveted, but I love to write, and if you love to write, then write. I have not been this excited, and happy to participate in anything more than this exchange in a long time. Thank you all for reading.  
>  
> 
> Yeah, so the setting is East coast Canada. Because I'm from there, and I wanted to. And also I had no intention of adding the renos part, but someone's (Anitra) father told me that a pot can't go through an entire wall from one apartment to another. Construction workers killing my writing vibes.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Much love to everyone!

“No no no no” Louis murmurs to himself as he jogs to the tiny kitchen. He only turned his back for a minute, well fine, he got distracted by the game, and maybe it was more like fifteen minutes. But that doesn’t help now as he sees his little stove is starting to smoke, and he can see a hint of flame. Just as he reaches the over boiled pot a bright, and sinister looking flame licks up the side of the metal, and in a panic Louis does the only thing that his brain can process at the moment. He throws it, and hard.

It’s a small relief when the flames are automatically snuffed out, and the smoking dissipates. That is until he finally shifts his attention from the very flammable electric appliance to the direction of what once was his dinner.  “No no no no” he repeats because coming from his wall is  a light, and it is surely coming from the apartment of his new neighbor. How in the hell is he going to explain this? 

  
They had just started renovations on his kitchen a few days ago, but there is already pieces of wall torn out, and now on a Saturday, when there is no one here to fix the dumb mistakes that Louis makes, he drives right through to the neighbor’s. Who ever thought it was a good idea for Louis to live in an apartment where he could do more damage than good.  There are sharp tools everywhere.  It was just a matter of time.  He’s trying to think who he could blame this on besides himself before he goes to inspect the damage.

He’s imagining whose wrath he is going to face when he approaches the wall cautiously. Aside from the small fist sized hole in the wall, the entire exposed drywall is covered in pasta sauce.  Absolutely none of it managed to stay in the pot.  He knows that someone is home because the walls are incredibly thin (obviously) and he heard music coming from the space not twenty minutes ago.  What he doesn’t expect to see is a kind face peering at him through the gap.  “I am so sorry sir.  I promise that I will pay for any repairs.  I just had an emergency, and didn’t watch what I was doing...I will fix it….” At this, Louis’ mouth goes completely dry because the kind face backs up, and the man on the other side of the wall is completely from head to toe naked.  Save a few dozen tattoos littering his lean, and toned body, and what looks to be a few smatterings of paint. 

The man must notice Louis’ sudden silence, and staring because he looks down seeming to remember his current condition.  He blushes slightly, but makes no move to cover up.  On the contrary, he sticks his hand out towards the hole between them, and introduces himself. “I’m Harry Styles” The man says with a smile, and waits for Louis to stick his hand through the wall to shake it.  Louis reluctantly obliges even though he is feeling that he is in some sort of time warp.  

“Louis Tomlinson.” He replies with a mouth too dry, and a cracking voice.  This makes the man smile even more, and tighten his hand on Louis’ before releasing.  

“So, you burned dinner.” The man, Harry, states.  Louis simply nods. “I am making fajitas, I would love for you to join me.  We could work out this _whole_ business.” He snickers at his own pun, and Louis finds himself giggling as well.  

“Um, thank you.  You don’t have to.” He remembers his manners even though he doesn’t remember to stop staring at the naked person’s penis.  Because it’s kind of pretty, and it’s been quite some time since Louis has seen one that wasn’t his own.  

“Please, I would love to. Let’s say, thirty minutes?” Harry exudes confidence.  Louis is normally the type to challenge people like that.  He loves a good bit of banter, but he’s still a little flustered from the events.  He simply nods, and the naked man is gone again.  It would be completely childish to peek in, and get one last look, and he totally doesn’t do it.

 

 

Thirty minutes on the clock, Louis is standing in front of 4b, easy to find the place he thinks to himself, trying to ignore the nerves he feels.  He doesn’t know if it’s for the pretty man he’s about to have dinner with, or the possibly disgruntled neighbor who might try to poison his dinner.  The door opens after the first knock, and Harry is once again in front of him, this time very much clothed, and rid of any paint splatters.  He looks quite nice actually. His outfit is very simple, crisp white button down shirt, rolled to the elbow, snug fitting, but comfortable looking jeans, and bare feet.  Louis' kind of person.

“Come on in, you look really nice.” Harry states, as though they are old friends, or he’s on the weirdest date in the history of romance.  

“Um, thank you.  Nice...clothes.” Louis responds, eliciting a deep laugh from Harry.

“Thank you.  I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier.” Harry says.  It’s not quite an apology Louis notices.  And also not really an explanation, but when he steps into the open concept space that is much like Louis’, he sees that every inch is covered in bright colour, and patterns.  Louis looks around in awe, because he has never seen anything so vibrant, and creative.  Everything from the walls, the furniture, and canvases that line the walls, and even are propped up against them seems to shout at him.  

“Wow.” Is all Louis can say out loud.  He moves in closer to look at the piece that speaks to him the most, and sees that it’s actually not abstract, but a painting of a sunset that looks so realistic that he could be looking out a window.  “This is amazing.” Louis says, although it seems like a redundant word for such an exquisite piece of art.  

“Thank you.” Harry says for the second time, this time his voice sounds more sincere, more humble.  “I am an artist.  And I like to create in my most natural form.” Louis turns to look at him, and Harry is smiling smugly.  That explains the nudity, and the paint.  Not the shamelessness though.

“Well, I apologise for disturbing you.”

“Not at all, a welcome distraction.” Harry says, and invites Louis to sit down.

 

 

“So,” Harry says as he sits a delicious plate of food in front of Louis. He tries to not look too desperate,  but oh man it's been a long time since he's eaten a home cooked meal that he hasn't made himself. “You know plenty about me already.  Tell me about you.” 

“I don't know. Not much to tell. I just moved here from a very little town in Nova Scotia. I came for work, I know absolutely no one, and my landlord decided to renovate my kitchen two weeks after I moved in.” Louis blurts out not realising how sad it sounds until he sees the look of sympathy on Harry's face. “It's not all bad, home is just an hour or so away. I could go back almost every weekend if I liked.”

“So, what are you here in Moncton for?” Harry asks, prompting him to keep talking.

“I'm a teacher, or sorts.” Louis says, digging into his dinner. The taste of spice, and sour cream hit his taste buds all at once, and he tries hard to not moan in pleasure. He doesn't succeed. Harry smirks at him,  and allows for him to finish his bite before asking again.

“Of sorts? That sounds very mysterious Louis.” Is that flirting? Louis feels like he's being flirted with. He smiles and shakes his head.

“Not at all. I am now officially a flight instructor. I start in a couple of weeks. Although that makes it somewhat unfortunate for me. I don't get a teacher's summer off that I envisioned when I took the job.”

“Hey, not all teachers take the summer off. Some of us need to work 12 months of the year to pay rent. Although I imagine a flight instructor won't have to worry about that as much.” Harry replies with a hint of teasing in his smile. Louis just shrugs his shoulders. 

“So you are a teacher as well, not at the flight college I suspect.” Louis teases right back.

“Yes I am, and no. Not flight college.  _ J'enseigne à l'Université de Moncton.”  _ Harry switches to a perfect french accent.  Or as perfect as it could sound to Louis’ ears. He clears his throat a little trying to hide how much the simple sentence has affected him.

“So you are French?” Is the best that he manages.

“No, but I'm fluent.  _ Parlez-vous français?”  _ Louis knows it's a question only because of the questioning tone in Harry's voice. He sits for a moment a little uncomfortable before he responds.

“I have no idea what you just said.” Harry laughs, and he shakes his head.

“That would be a no then. Don't worry, working in Dieppe will teach you all kinds of new things.” There's a gleam in Harry's eye, and it prompts Louis to raise his glass.

“Looking forward to it.”

 

He finishes the meal in record time, it was so delicious that he has to hold himself back from asking to take a leftover plate home with him.  Harry doesn’t turn down the offer of help with the dishes, which is a quality that Louis greatly admires.  No one wants to beg to do someone else's dishes.  Just say yes, and let it be. When the kitchen is clean, and there appears to be nothing else to do, Louis looks reluctantly at the door.

“Well, I best be off.” He announces. “The reno guys are coming back in a couple of days.  I can send them your way if you will be around.” Harry raises an eyebrow at him, and it almost looks like a challenge.  Harry Styles is an intimidating man to say the least.

“We are not waiting for some crummy reno guy.  We can fix this ourselves.” Harry puts his hands on his hips, as though he was announcing they were going to war.  

“We? Fix that?” Louis looks towards the offending space in question.”

“Yes, we.  It’s just a little dry wall, and crack fill.  No big deal.  I have some in my storage closet downstairs.  Then you can help me repaint!” Harry says the last like it was a lucky surprise.  Although, painting seems to be his passion, so seems legit.  

“Alright, I will help.  I am not making any promises though.  I am not that good with my hands.” Harry snorts, and gives him a one over.  

“I highly doubt that’s true.” He says before he seems to shake himself a little, and start shooing Louis towards the door. “Go put on something that you don’t mind ruining.” 

 

Louis rushes towards his own apartment, and into his bedroom.  He runs through his clothes, picking through the roughest batch, and quickly dismissing them as not fit to wear.  He is about four outfits in before he realises that he’s trying to dress in dirty work clothes to impress his neighbor.  The two don’t really go together, especially since most of his work clothes are covered in diesel stains.  Not exactly the sexiest thing anyone has ever seen.  

He settles for a decent fitting pair of blue jeans with the knees ripped out, and his least greased up gray Levi’s t shirt.  He absolutely refuses to check his hair in the mirror, but instinctively brushes it to the side with his fingers.

When he gives a quick knock on the next door he is once again greeted with the bright smile of Harry styles, but instead of greasy old stained clothes, Louis is instead met with a bare chest, and skin tight black jeans, with not a speck of dirt on them. 

“Hey! No fair, you said clothes that I don’t want to get ruined!” He crosses his arms over his chest, partly from being indignant, and partly from being embarrassed by his wardrobe.  Harry just chuckles, and reaches his hands out to untangle Louis’ arms.  The feel of the skin on skin makes every hair on his body stand on end, and confirms what he has suspected all along.  He is quite into the new neighbor. He lets his hands go easily, and Harry leads him into the living room.  

“Don’t fret.  These are my oldest pair of jeans, and I didn’t say we had to wear shirts.  You see what I usually wear when I do this sort of work, so….” Louis does remember, and the memory sends a flush up his cheeks.  He just nods. “And besides, you are looking very hot in this outfit.  What kind of work did you do back home?” Louis checks to see if Harry is taking the piss, but he sees that he is genuinely interested.

“I was a heavy equipment mechanic.  Not very glamorous.”

“On the contrary, I am picturing you all greased up, sweat on your brow, on your back under a big machine….” Harry winks, actually winks at him, and it makes Louis laugh involuntarily. “Am I close?”

“Yeah, sounds about right, but diesel fuel, and sweat both stink, so it’s still not a sexy job.” Harry just shrugs, and keeps on with his task.  

“Alright, so here is all the things we need. Drywall, screws, mud, and tape. First we have to cut a piece of the drywall out,” Harry hands him a tool that has a blade, and plugs into the wall.  He looks at it for a moment, before scrunching his nose up, and handing it back to Harry, careful to stay as far away from the sharp parts as possible.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Come on, you fly aircrafts, and fix giant machines for a living, but you can’t cut a little hole in a wall?”

“It’s hardly the same thing.  There are no use of knives, or blades in my profession, and I prefer to keep my record clean that way. Besides, we are supposed to be fixing this hole, not making it worse.”

“We aren’t making it worse, we just need to find a stud to attach the new piece of drywall.” Harry explains as though he were teaching a class. That’s fair, Louis’ guesses, although he isn’t the best student, and his mind is constantly in the gutter.

“Stud eh? I didn’t know I had a stud in my wall.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows at Harry who smirks back.

“Well I found one last time I looked in there.” 

“Oh no, that was bad, even for you Styles.” Louis groans.  

“Even for me?  You have only known me for a few hours.” Harry squeaks out.

“Face it, you have been flirting with me the whole time.” Louis teases, and when he looks up something has changed in Harry’s expression.

“Finally,” He breaths out before stepping into Louis’ space. “ Took you long enough.” Louis’ breath hitches, and he doesn’t know where to look, but everywhere is Harry.  His toned chest, his sea green eyes, his bulging skinny jeans.  

“I….I don’t…” Louis says, like the fool that he is, and Harry immediately backs up.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I thought...I thought wrong I guess.” Harry turns back towards the wall, fiddling with a tool in his hand, clearly embarrassed.  

“No, I’m not uncomfortable.  That’s not what...I am just really rusty.” Louis breaths out, heart hammering in his chest.  “It’s been awhile since I’ve had someone call my flirting bluff.” He laughs nervously, and Harry looks at him once again.

“I find that hard to believe.” He says, softening just a little.

“Small town, and the job I was in...not many people knew, or know. Usually when I accused someone of flirting with me they would call me gay, and laugh in my face.  That would be the end.” Harry looks hurt, wounded. Louis waves his hands, and shakes his head. “Not that I thought you would do that.  I didn’t. I am just a little….a lot nervous right now.” He looks at the ground, and wills his breathing to steady when he sees a hand reach out and touch his. He lets it go willingly, and Harry brings it to his chest.  Louis can feel Harry’s heart pulsing rapidly as well.

“No teasing.  This is how I have been feeling since I opened the door the first time.” Harry squeezes his hand, and Louis opens his palm to run it over Harry’s chest.  He can feel Harry’s breath hitch, and it gives him a small touch of confidence, but Harry steps back again.  “Hey, why don’t we finish this, then we can talk.” Louis looks to the wall, and back to Harry’s once again smiling face, and nods gratefully.

Louis mostly watches Harry work, despite Harry’s best efforts to get him to participate.  The conversations eventually begins flowing naturally again, and it takes only an hour or so before Harry steps back to inspect his work.

“Now what?” Louis questions, watching more Harry than the wall.

“Now we wait.” Harry says, still staring intently at anything but Louis.

“Well, I kind of have to get home and clean up the pot of spaghetti sauce I dumped onto the floor.” Louis tells him regretfully, it’s well past dark now, and he anticipates a long night ahead of him.

“I can help with that!” Harry says, finally turning around. “We are already a mess, well, I am a mess.”

“You don’t have to do that Harry.  It’s my mess, I can clean it up.” He smiles fondly at Harry.

“Yes I do, we aren’t done here, and I have made it my mission to get you to paint with me when this mud dries.  I am going to hold you prisoner until that happens.  If we have to do it at your apartment, so be it.” Harry is once again pulling at Louis’ hand, and Louis feels a flutter of excitement just from the touch.  

“Prisoner eh?” He questions.

“You like that?” Harry smirks.

“I’ll never tell.”

“I have ways of making people talk.”

 

Harry proves to be exceptional at cleaning up all sorts of Louis’ messes because they have the spill cleaned up in no time at all. Louis does of course help this time.  He does know how to scrub spills.  

“Well, that’s another job done.” Harry announces.  They are both sitting on the floor against the kitchen cabinets, red stains on their fingers, and clothes.

“You really didn’t sign up for my mess of a night. Thank you.” He reaches over and gives Harry an chaste kiss on the cheek.  It’s Harry’s turn to be flustered. He blushes.

“You know, I have been waiting since the day you moved in for you to introduce yourself.  I just didn’t think it would be like this.  I’m kind of glad it was though.  We make a good team.”

“Why didn’t you come introduce yourself to me?  I didn’t even know you existed.  The music coming from your apartment, I was kind of expecting some sixty year old retired cab driver or something.” Louis rolls his eyes, but he can’t wipe the smile from his face.

“Hey, don’t judge my love for Stevie Nicks.  That’s a lot of talk coming from the British boy band lover.” Louis gasps at the accusation.

“The Fray are not a boy band. Thank you very much.” he responds, indignant. Harry just laughs, and tickles his ribs, causing Louis to stand up and flee.

“Come on prisoner, we have one more task for the night.” Harry says unfolding his long legs, and rising to hover over Louis. Louis really just wants to say fuck it all, and take Harry to his bed, but that wouldn’t be fair, so he follows quietly along to their next mission.

 

 

  
“Alright, we are just going to do a basic colour on this wall.  I can decorate it later.” Harry states handing Louis a large roller. 

“We are painting the whole wall?” Louis hadn’t anticipated this turn of events.  He was preparing to watch Harry lay a few brush strokes over the discolored spot, and move on.  And by move on, he was thinking to more fun activities.

“We have to, I will never match this colour perfectly.” Harry states simply, and opens the can of paint. Louis sighs, and waits for further instruction.  He doesn’t expect the instruction that he gets. “Maybe you should take your shirt off.” Harry says.

“Excuse me?” Louis questions.

“You will ruin your shirt.” Harry counters.

“This shirt is a ruined as it’s going to get. I’m sorry to tell you.” Louis arches an eye at Harry who sighs.

“Fine, I wanted to see you with your shirt off.  Sorry for trying to be sneaky about it.” Louis smiles, as Harry moves onto his next task, obviously not expecting Louis to comply to his demand. Louis smirks, and easily lifts his shirt above his head, continuing on to roll paint over the bare wall.

“All you had to do was ask H.” Louis sing songs to him.

“Yeah right like you wo….” Harry stops talking, and Louis turns to see him standing literally with his mouth opened. This pleases Louis greatly, and he just smiles sweet. “That’s a….a lot of tattoos.” Harry continues, voice lowered, and gruff.

“You like them?” Louis asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Yeah.” He says before he tries to shake himself out of his fog, and gets back to work.  There’s no denying the glances that they continue to give one another over their shoulders though.  And there’s no denying the blatant attempts to arouse one another through their actions.

 

 

Finally at one point Louis bends over to pick up a rag he dropped on the floor, and all he can hear is a paint brush hitting the can haphazardly. When he stands again Harry is coming towards him with a look of hunger in his eye.  

“I can’t do this anymore.” He growls into Louis’ ear from behind.  He reaches his hands around and starts stroking his bare chest, and all of a sudden there’s a wet kiss on his neck.  He can’t help but moan out loud. “I want you so much.  Please tell me right now if you feel the same.”

“Yes yes yes. I want it too. I want you.” Louis manages to moan out and is immediately pushed towards the wet wall.

“I’ll clean it up tomorrow.” Harry grunts in his ear as he bites the back of Louis’ neck, Louis leans forward allowing the wall to keep him up. He doesn’t stay long though because Harry is turning him around so that they are face to face, and immediately moves into kiss him. It’s hard, and strong, but at the same time he can feel the tenderness behind it. “I wanna blow you, is that alright?” He asks into Louis mouth, Louis tries to makes sounds besides moaning, but he just barely manages a “yeah” before Harry is on his knees in front of him, unbuttoning his jeans. He gasps when Harry immediately takes him all in, one go. It’s everything he can do to not come right there and then.  He does curl his fingers into Harry’s hair though, and that seems to encourage Harry to work faster.

 

Louis is barely managing to pant out faint noises, trying to stay in control of his own body, but Harry isn’t making it easy.  It takes everything in his power to grunt out “I want you to fuck me.” That stops Harry in his tracks, and he stands up again, looking Louis dead in the eye.  

“You sure?” Harry asks, almost as though he thinks that Louis is putting him on.

“Yes,” He breaths out, keeping the intense eye contact. “Please.” Harry moans loud at this, and kisses Louis once again.

“Don’t move.” He orders Louis, and Louis nods frantically. Harry disappears into another room for not even a moment, and returns with a condom, and lube.

Louis takes a deep breath to steady himself, waiting to see how Harry wants to do this, because he will be damned if he knows.  Harry stares at him for a moment too long though, and Louis blurts out. “I have no idea what I’m doing here.” It seems to take Harry out of his trance because he is in front of Louis again, kissing him more gently than ever.

“Have you never?” Harry asks, steadily rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ torso, calming him greatly. 

“Yes, of course I have, it’s just been a while, and never a one night stand thing.” Harry pulls away quickly.

“Oh honey, this is no one night stand.” It makes Louis giggle, and relax again. “Alright, I’m going to open you up.  Think you can stay up?” He nods, and Harry kisses him again, and keeps kissing him while he opens the bottle of lube. The liquid is warm in Harry’s hands, and he moans as Harry sucks a bruise into his neck while he slips his first finger in. He grabs Harry by the back of the neck, and hangs on tight as he feels his legs start to wobble.  Harry keeps moving, always moving. Moving his fingers, moving his mouth, Louis keeps getting harder to the point where he starts that he starts bucking up to get some relief from Harry’s torso. Harry lets him, grinding together.

“Harry, please.” Louis pants, feeling the sweat bead on his temple. Harry releases him just for a moment in order to wrap his hand around his thighs, and lift against the wall. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, and grabs the back of his neck.

“Don’t let go of me.” Harry whispers in his ear before he slowly sinks Louis down onto his hard cock. It takes Louis’ breath away both from the physical intrusion, and the emotional overwhelming feeling.

Harry doesn’t wait for a signal to keep moving, he’s paying enough attention to Louis’ body to know.  Louis can do nothing, but hold on, and bury his face into Harry’s neck. He can concentrate on nothing else but the feeling of this man inside him, and he has to do everything in his power to not come at every thrust. 

“You gonna come for me Lou?” Harry pants out, not seeming to exert much energy at all with his deep and thorough thrusts.  

“I’m trying hard to not.” Louis manages to grit out past a tongue that feels too big for his mouth. Harry’s response is to angle his back and thrust again, hitting him right in the prostate. He shouts out, digging his short fingernails into Harry’s back.

“That’s better.” Harry says as he increases his efforts.  Every movement gives way to a new wave of pleasure, and all thoughts of holding off are lost, he’s soon spilling out between their impossibly close bodies. Harry manages a few more before he’s also gripping tight, and pounding his way to release.  

They both slide to the ground, Harry trying to be gentle with Louis, but Louis just slumps unceremoniously down.  They are both breathing hard, and the silence is just a reminder of how vocal they were just being.

“I hope your neighbors down complain.” Louis puffs out, eliciting a giggle from Harry. “We are covered in paint H. We are never going to get this off.

“Well for one, you are covered in paint.  The worst I did was my hands.” he lifts his hands to show a large smudge on each palm. “ And for two, it’s nothing that a warm bath, and some essential oil won’t get rid of.”

“Hm, that sounds nice.” Louis responds dreamily. Harry gets up immediately, with what energy, Louis does not know, and reaches a hand out.

“Come one, my tub fits two.”

  


It does, and Louis is laying back in the hot water, the smell of lavender, and vanilla surrounding him. He hums out a pleased moan, and cracks an eye open to see Harry on the other side, their feet and knees intertwined.

“So Harry, how did you know that we would both fit in this tub?” Harry smiles lazily, rolling his head a little.

“I'm really good at spatial reasoning.” he deadpans, but Louis lets him keep the secret, for now. “Do you know where else we would both fit really well?”

“Where’s that?”

“My bed.”

 

 

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Louis winces as Harry picks up the sledge hammer. 

“I can’t believe you are chickening out after all the bullshit we went through to do it.” Harry shakes his head.  

“It’s not doing it that’s the problem, it’s _us_ doing it that makes me skeptical.” Louis catches his lip between his teeth in worry.  Harry sighs, and puts down the sledgehammer again.

“How about this. You let me rip this wall down, and we will call in a professional for the rest.  We will stay at a hotel, it will be a very romantic week.” Harry is rubbing his arms, and giving him that smile that says that he knows that Louis is going to give him what he wants.  Louis hates that look, mostly because Harry is right. “Besides, you remember what happened last time you put a hole through this wall? Only good things.”

“I got you, and a cat. And the entire top floor of an apartment building.” Harry pouts dramatically until Louis wraps his arms around him. “And the best few years that I could never imagine before I threw a pot of spaghetti through your wall. Love you.” He kisses Harry’s nose, and Harry kisses his back.

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
